1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camping equipment and more particularly to a new and improved backpack frame which is convertible to a camp cot having a structure for supporting a tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of backpack frames which can be converted into a cot frame or a combination cot and tent frame are well known in the art. Generally, such prior art convertible backpacks have proven unsatisfactory because they are too flimsy to support any substantial weight as a sleeping cot, too heavy to be readily transportable as a backpack, uncomfortable when used either as a backpack or a sleeping cot, and too complicated and expensive to make and use.
There is a current need to provide a backpack frame which can be converted to a combination sleeping cot and tent supporting frame that can be comfortably carried on the back as a backpack, can be easily and quickly converted to a sleeping cot having a taut, level sleeping surface which is sufficiently long and wide to accommodate an adult comfortably, and which is formed as a unit composed of connected parts, while retaining the simplicity and cost associated with the design and manufacture of such convertible backpack frames within the same range as presently experienced with prior art convertible backpack frames.
While prior art convertible backpack frames are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,299; 3,620,428; 3,619,827; 3,757,360; 3,828,992; 3,846,855; 3,912,138; 3,971,495; 5,056,857; 4,511,071; 4,885,812; 4,914,768; and 4,947,498, none of the convertible backpack frames of the types disclosed addresses this need.
The present invention addresses this need and provides a unitary backpack frame which is formed as a unit composed of connected parts that can be converted to a combination sleeping cot and tent supporting frame, which can be comfortably carried on the back as a backpack, and which can be easily and quickly converted to a sleeping cot having a taut, level sleeping surface of sufficient length and width to comfortably accommodate an adult.